


Message Me Again

by MissTLock



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MC remembers, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Trapped in a Time Loop, Zen might?, spoilers for everyone’s route, spoilers for secret01 and secret02, written in drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTLock/pseuds/MissTLock
Summary: She does thesame thingone more time.In which MC is forced to do it all over and over again.
Relationships: Everyone/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Message Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a LONG time ago, but never really thought more of it. I had a whole sequel idea for it, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get to it. I recently did V’s Route and it brought back a lot of feelings, and I realized I should just post this. Rory is my favorite. And I love the reset theory. 
> 
> I also wrote and published this exclusively with my phone, so forgive formatting issues if there are any. I’ll try to fix it if I can get my computer to cooperate with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ 1.1 _

Areum “Rory” Sung first feels the pressure on her back when she buys her plane ticket to Korea. It’s just a soft pressure on the top of her spine, like a gentle hand resting on her neck. 

She thinks of it as stress and doesn’t pay it any attention. 

Ooo 

_ 1.2 _

The next time she thinks about the pressure, which had never really left, was the moment she pressed “download” on a recommended game app. Not a lot of people had downloaded it, but it had both English and Korean support, and she was, frankly, a little lonely. 

The pressure went from a gentle hand, to a finger slightly poking. It had also traveled a little down her spine. 

She thought about going to the doctor, but never had time, as an “Unknown” notification popped up. 

Ooo 

_ 1.3 _

The pressure doesn’t affect her dancing, thankfully. Though it does get harder and lower the longer she stays in Rika’s apartment. 

Ooo 

_ 1.4 _

The pressure is a fist trying to push her away, in the small of her back, when the party happens. She doesn’t even notice it, in the light of Yoosung’s injury. 

Ooo 

_ 1.5 _

She steps out in the middle of Yoosung’s graduation from the deep, hard pressure at the bottom of her spine. It doesn’t… hurt. But it was sudden and almost topples her over from where she stands. 

A hand lands on her shoulder and she looks up at Seven. “Are you okay?” 

She frowns at the ground for a moment. “I don’t know.” 

Seven begins to lead her to a nearby bench when she feels the pressure spread from her spine to her entire body. She blacks out before she can speak. 

Ooo 

_ 2.1 _

She wakes up to a notification from “Unknown.” 

Ooo 

_ 2.2 _

She stumbles through the same motions again. Every time she opens her mouth to speak about what had happened to her, her throat closes and she coughs. Her options for speaking narrow down to a short few, and her fingers can only type certain words. 

She coughs a lot. And the pressure is still there. 

Ooo 

_ 2.3 _

She refuses to walk out of the graduation, only stumbling a little when the pressure hits. She prays to Jaehee and Seven’s God as the pressure spreads, and doesn’t question how Zen and Seven reach for her first as she falls. 

Ooo 

_ 3.1 _

She wakes up to a notification from “Unknown.” 

Ooo 

_ 3.2  _

She does the  _ same thing _ one more time. 

Ooo 

_ 4 _

The fourth time she wakes up to the notification she ignores it. The pressure trails its way down her spine as she ugly cries at the situation she finds herself in. She barely notices the pressure pushing her over. 

Ooo 

_ 5 _

She makes a few different choices. Yoosung ends up kidnapped. She breaks her phone as the pressure takes her over. 

Ooo 

_ 6-13  _

She can’t make it past that  _ fucking _ graduation. 

Ooo 

_ 14.1  _

For her it’s been twenty-two years since she had downloaded the RFA app. It’s saying “hello” in the chatroom that brings her to tears. She  _ loves _ Yoosung, but she is not the same person. She will never be that innocent girl again. 

Ooo 

_ 14.2  _

She keeps her distance in the chats, dances so hard she breaks a few of Rika’s lamps, and posts sad cover songs. She ignores every call, and her fingers ache from trying to force them into harsher or softer words. 

Ooo 

_ 14.3  _

Unknown comes for her. She doesn’t feel like fighting, hanging limp in his arms as the pressure takes her once again. 

Ooo 

_ 15.1  _

It’s easier than it should be to give into Zen’s advances. For a while it’s even fun, and gets her to smile truly for the first time in a long time. He’s charming, if narcissistic, and she gets the industry he’s in like most wouldn’t. 

The path for her time in the RFA changes, just barely. It’s enough to give her a second wind. 

Ooo 

_ 15.2  _

She throws herself into loving Zen, and falls just as hard as she had for Yoosung. The pressure is always there, ticking down her spine as the days go by. 

She’s sipping water, watching Zen’s endless takes with Echo Girl, when she feels it at the bottom of her spine. She sighs quietly, smiles sadly, and lets it take her over. 

Ooo 

_ 16 _

Jaded as she’s become, it’s a surprise when she finds herself owning a bakery with Jaehee. It’s nice, and she regrets when the pressure overtakes her as she lays beside the woman in their sometimes shared bed. 

Ooo 

_ 17-20  _

As much as it’s the closest to normal she feels she’ll ever get, the life with Jaehee makes her heart ache. When the pressure takes over for the twentieth time, she whispers goodbye. 

Ooo 

_ 21.1  _

She flounders a little on what to do, still trapped by what she  _ can  _ say and what she can’t. Unable to help her curiosity she purposely tries to see if Jumin has a heart or a libido. It’s a little rough on her, the things she says, but the pressure in her spine tells her it will just be erased at some point. 

Ooo 

_ 21.2  _

A pet. It’s belittling, but freeing. She whispers into his ear how he can take his quieted anger out on her. She’s tied up and keening when the pressure takes her over. 

Ooo 

_ 22-23 _

She gives herself to Jumin twice more, in a masochistic yearning to have what little control she had taken from her. It’s healing in a way, and she hates herself less in the aftermath. 

Ooo 

_ 24.1 _

It’s out of the same curiosity that she tilts her words  _ just so _ and ends up Jumin’s treasured wife, rather than… his pet. He gives her a large dance studio in their building as a wedding gift, and it is her greatest escape during her time in that path. 

Ooo 

_ 24.2 _

It’s as the pressure is at its final stage when Zen visits to use the studio. It’s not the first time they’ve used the space together, whether to practice her dancing or helping Zen with his new role. She finds herself standing with one foot on pointe, the other bent towards her knee. It’s a test of balance, with the pressure like a kick to the bottom of her spine. 

Zen pauses in his own practice, picking up his water and looking at her with a strange expression on his face. 

“Why Jumin?” he asks. 

She puts both feet flat on the ground and looks at Zen. Her throat twinges, but doesn’t close as she responds: “Why not?” Her smile feels like a shaky, fragile thing. 

“That’s not an answer,” Zen tells her. 

Swallowing, she pops into pointe, wringing her hands and trying to ignore the pressure. “Jumin fulfills a need.” She wobbles as the pressure increases just a little more. 

A pained expression covers Zen’s face and he looks away. “What need is that?” 

Even after all this time, she can still blush. She wants to reach out to him, to caress his cheek and tell him how much she cares, but she doesn’t. “I don’t think you want to talk about Jumin’s bedroom preferences.” 

Zen’s wide red eyes lock onto her, anger and shock mixing endlessly on his face. She stumbles from the pressure, and despite it all Zen still reaches to catch her. 

“I love you too, you know.” She whispers just before her throat closes. 

The last thing she knows before the pressure takes her is Zen’s lips crashing into hers. 

Ooo

_ 25.1 _

In all her paths, Seven had always known too much. He’d known about the bomb. The information in the apartment. And sometimes even “Unknown.” He’s always distant after the party, and sometimes strained with V. 

It’s a last ditch effort that she zeros in on Seven. Maybe if she figures out what’s going on, she can escape. If not… she’s not sure what she’ll do with herself. 

Ooo 

_ 25.2 _

She too impatient and fucks up. When the pressure takes her, she’s tied up by Unknown and glaring into a phone camera. 

Ooo 

_ 26.1  _

The next time she takes it slow. She’s the understanding girl she had been her first few weeks. Seven has a lot of unresolved issues, and she can’t help but want to slap him upside the head and cuddle him simultaneously. After all this time, she finally  _ gets _ his humor, and it’s somewhat comforting to actually joke around with him. 

Ooo 

_ 26.2  _

Unknown is… Saeran. Seven’s maid isn’t a maid. Rika is alive.  _ V knew about it _ . 

V dies. 

There’s so much she hadn’t known, and she’s trying to be the rock for Seven, while also not showing him exactly how betrayed she feels. They all tell her how strong she’s being for Seven, but what they don’t know is she can’t even visit Yoosung because her hate for Rika, how only the choking of her throat keeps her from screaming. 

Ooo 

_ 26.3 _

The pressure is slow, but finally works down her spine. Her relationship with Seven, Saeyoung, is filled with a distant tension she can’t quite push down. She does love him, and tells the truth when she whispers it to him, but her heart just isn’t in it like it used to. Maybe she’s given her heart too many times. Maybe the love that she feels is more platonic than either of them really want. 

She whispers sorry as the pressure takes her. She knows the mystery; she’s done trying. She’s done with breaking her own heart over and over. 

Ooo 

_ 27  _

There is no notification on her phone. 

She’s not yet in Korea. 

There is no pressure on her spine. 

_ Fin.  _


End file.
